Pirate Queen of the Caribbean
by Lady of Life and Death
Summary: Captain of her own vessel at the age of 17, Aby is now 21 and one of the most feared pirates in the Carribean. When a fateful meeting leads this hell on a ship to him, it may spell trouble for our favorite pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. Revision in process
1. Log 1: A Bloody, Almost Wedding

_I, Abbigail Mary Williams Sparrow, hereby declare I shall record my life up until the most recent point in my lifetime as the Pirate Queen over the Caribbean in this captain's journal. I shall tell my tale to the closest truth I can so as future generations may understand all that has transpired to be as fact and not the fantastical tales that are told in taverns and inns to unsuspecting listeners. My intentions are also so that my marriage to a certain captain and the results of that marriage were not as intended in the beginning and that my friends who stood along side us may too be remembered in these events as some of them have been omitted. _

_Signed,_

_Captain Abbigail Sparrow of the Lady Luck_

_Pirate Queen of the Bretheren Court and All of the Caribbean_

_Year 1659_

_Age 13_

"Miss Abigail, time to dress for you ceremony!"

I groaned loudly, pulling the luxurious covers over my head and staying where I was. Here I was only thirteen years old as of two weeks ago and my parents were marrying me off to some Frenchman! I giggled to myself as I figured his manhood would probably be no bigger than my little finger and be all shrivvled and wrinkly. Then I gagged at the thought as my personal maid, an African woman with a soft voice.

"Sweet Child, I know this must be hard," she quietly said. "It's been a long time since a young lady was to marry someone so far her senior around here." She set a gentlehand on my back and rubbed. "But you're mother wished this and your father agreed. You must obey their wishes." I let out a hefty sigh. This woman had nursed me and raised me since I was first born and knew my will was non-existant against anything my father said. He spoiled me rotten and told me any kind of story I wanted against my mother's wishes and I loved him dearly. So, against what I wanted, I found myself pulling the overs off my head to glare with my wild green eyes and pull my fingers through my mass of dark red curls.

She helped me wash my hair as I bathed so as to save time. I only had enough time to be dressed and have my hair finished before the wedding began; the maid had let me sleep in, knowing how miserable I already was about the whole thing. After she ushered me into the sitting room where she began to weave roses into my hair intricately, I continued to sigh and brood over my fate. This man was twenty years my senior and nothing could now stop this doom from happening.

A few hours and a stiff back later, my maid quickly slipped me into my wedding dress, fixing it up here and their and nodding approvingly.

"You look like your mother, my lady," she said with a smile. "Beautiful and enchanting!" At that, I began to sob, falling into the chair near me. I was overwhelmed with dismay, knowing I was about to let myself follow my mother's footsteps, only my mother was lucky enough to have married for love. I was locked into the game of politics, my only use being to bring peace between England and France.

"Now, now my dear! Do not cry!" my maid whispered, brushing the tears away. "You're mother will--"

And like a demon who's heard its name, my mother swooped in, her own red hair blazing, eccentuated by the gown of gold she wore. Her hair was articulately done much like mine, only simpler to not take away from her little daughter the bride. She was overseeing the rest of the preperations for the wedding and her irritation was aparent. My mother was always a hard woman to please. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously, having spotted my red-rimmed eyes and messy face and now something to vent her rage on.

"Look at you!" she began and I groaned inwardly; this woman could bore anyone to tears with her beauty lectures. "Crying on the happiest day of your life! A young lady should not cry, for her make-up and eyes with be spoiled!" My eyelids grew heavier as she prattled on, my mind wandering. It kept drifting to any plan of escape I could think up of, praying there was a way out. I could always kill the man and run...

No. I would not become what my father had fought, captured and hung: a bloodthirsty criminal. I straightened up and looked at my mother sweetly.

"Mother, I'm taking a walk. I want to set my mind at ease before the ceremony," I said interupting her in mid-lecture. I stood up before she could reply and dashed to the garden walls outside. From their I could see the perfect view of the ocean and all her splendor. I felt as if I would give my soul just to stand upon one of my father's ships and breath the same air as those lucky sailors who were free to do as they pleased.

I thought on the stories my father used to tell me about his adeventures at sea. He would battle bloodthirsty pirates and vicious sea monsters while a storm raged on. He risked life and limb to defend his vessel and crew, but always managed to esape just in time so he could return to his beatiful wife and loving daughter. How my mother convinced him to allow this to happen was beyond my comprehension.

I sat down on a bench and closed my eyes, breathing in the sea breeze. Nothing would be the same after tonight. I looked over at the sundial my father had put out in the garden. I still had a few hours before sunset, when my mother had planned for my future husband and I to exchange vows, wanting the last rays of light shine upon us as if God Himself sanctified and wished for this marriage. I closed my eyes again and sighed. I realized I'd have to stop doing that or it would become a habit.

A sudden cough came from behind me and I opened my eyes. It was nearing sundown, meaning I'd fallen asleep! My head felt groggy and slow, another cough coming from behind me and startling me again.

I spun in floundering surprise only to be dismayed at what I saw. A short, pig-like make with a powdered wig and too much powder on his face was grinning at me with yellow teeth in the fading light. His outfit was obviously French in style with beatuful detail on the embroidery, only it was much too heavy for the Caribbean. The mole on his left cheek was the only thing I could identify on him as my future husband, having seen him once before. He attempted to bow, only managing a sort of squat around his large stomach.

"Will my lady join me for a stroll inzide? Zis garden overpowers mah nose and ze sun iz zimply too hot," he said, his accent thick and nasally. I telltale breeze floated an unpleasant odor my way and a stray thought made me wonder if the over-powering smell was the man himself. After all, the French hardly knew how to bathe properly.

"My lord, I am surprised to see you here!" I politely said, with a forced curtsy, still trying to stay upright. "I-I hadn't expected to see you until the ceremony; it is tradition for the bride and groom not to see each other until then. Speaking of which, I must hurry to my mother, she must be frantic with worry and will want to begin this all immediately." He laughed, hee-hawing like a donkey at my flustering.

"Oh don't listen to zat silly superstition! Now come my lady, I shall lead you to ze ballroom. Weff decided it best since you ah...dissapeared," he said firmly. "We must be a leettle un-orthodox and enter togezer zen, yes?" He offered his arm and unable to think of some way to excuse myself from the situation, I took it like a fool and followed him inside. He led me through the back halls where servents bustled about, preparing the lords and ladies who were staying in my great home to witness the wedding. I became increasingly nervous as he pulled me on towards the rooms that were reserved for only us later this evening, my still groggy mind wondering if there really was a short cut through here. His grasp upon my arm tightened as he suddenly jerked me into one of the rooms which we found deserted and silent.

"M-my lord, I'm not s-supposed to b-be here.." I stuttered, my heart pounding as I cursed my idiocy. Of course there wasn't a short cut! My head cleared up from fear as he spun me around and crushed his putrid mouth against mine and pulled me hard against him. I struggled and squirmed trying to get away from him.

As he pulled away, the man grabbed my mouth before I could scream. He pushed me to the ground and pinned me to the floor with his wide body and I could hear him breathing raggedly. As he fumbled with his belt and over the top outfit, I began kicking and beating on his back, tearing at everything within my reach. I tried to scratch him withmy nails, but the fabric was so thick, it did little more than tickle probably. I began trying to pull at his trousers to prevent him from pulling them down, my hands searching for leverage on the cloth. My left hand reached for the side of his trousers when it grasped something cold and hard. I yanked the gun out of place and put it to his head.

The man froze and scrambled to his feet, backing away quickly. I shakily stood up and kept the gun pointed at his grotesque face, tears streaming down my own, ephasizing their wicked, glinting green. My stomach felt nausiated and I had to swallow bile to keep from throwing up shamefully.

He sneered at me and spat, "You would not dare shoot at my wiz zat, little brat! I'll still haff you in my bed zis night!!"

"Go to Hell, you son of a bitch!" I whispered, squeezing the trigger.

* * *

I stumbled as I raced down to the docks, frantic and sobbing. I couldn't believe I'd just committed murder! After having pulled the trigger, I scrambled to the window, thankful the room he'd brought us into was on the ground floor. I'd wrenched it open, tumbled into the bushes and slipped over the wall like i had many times, intending to get away from the scene of my crime. I finally came to a stop, having to stop for air. My dress was filthy and in tatters, my hair disheveled and most of the roses were gone now from the tumble in the room and the bushes. I quickly pulled my fingers through it, wanting it to be free and comfortable as I caught my breath so I could think.

I looked around at my surroundings, realizing I stood out slightly even in the dark. My logical mind decided I'd need a litt money and different clothes to hide myself here, then I'd look for a boat who'd take me. Sounds of soldiers' feet marching reached me and I dashed to the nearest peddler. I took her first offer which gave me pants, sandals and a loose fitted top with a knife and some change left over. I ducked behind her wares and stripped down quickly, switching into my disguise just as the soldier reached where I was. I burried the dress under the woman's other things and told her not to say anything about it no matter what, tossing her a coin. She slipped it into her bodice and turned away from me.

I quickly bound my hair back with twine in a ponytail, but kept a few locks in front of my face. The filth from the bushes and the sweat I'd worked up transformed me enough that coupled with my slouch, I seemed like the cabin girl I hoped I could be.

I hurried through the docks, looking around for anyone who could be a captain. I needed to beg for passage and promise myself to nearly any contract they wrote up; I'd fix the details later. The only problem was I couldn't see anyone but bilge rats because the captains would be up my home for my wedding! I gritted my teeth and continued to look around. There had to be someone there!

And then like an angel, I heard the voice of authority I'd been searching for.

"Oi! Move that crate right or I'll have your ass on a silver platter!" I heard a woman's voice call. A rather short lady with a decent enough dress, but the hat of a captain, was holding up a latern and yelling at two men lifting crates. I jogged over and with a sudden wave of shyness, tapped her shoulder politely. She turned sharply and saw me before her. A look of surprise registered on her face as she was nearly eye to eye with me, even though I couldn't be a day past maybe fourteen. I noted the light glinted off tight curls in a way that reminded me like gold.

"I-I am in need of p-passage," I said sputtered. "Do you have room for a cabin gi- boy Miss?" I winced at my shallow lie, knowing full well my hair was too pretty to be a boy's, even though I was as flat chested as one. She looked me up and down and sighed. "If ya be lookin' for a job," she began and pointed at another ship, "Start with that ship. They've been lookin' for one a time here. Besides, I wouldn't want ya to risk it on my ship." She bent over and whispered softly, "Missy, these boys on my ship are ah... not so usual, if ye catch me meanin'." My eyes widened in understanding. She tugged a strand of hair and said, "Oh, and cut yer hair, love. It's a telltale of yer actually sex."

I gulped and handed her the kinfe and spun around. It wouldn't do me any good anyway, so why not let a stranger do it? She tried to hack away at with with care, but it was dull and shredded the ends. I didn't care, as long as it hid my real identity from the rest of the world.

"Thanks anyway, Miss," I whispered, taking back my knife. I turned to stalk off but she grabbed my shoulder and turned me, looking me square in the eye.

"My last name is James alright? If you're ever in Tortuga, ask for Captain James at any tavern and they'll tell ya were you can find me all right? They'll know who ya mean." I nodded and dashed away in shock. She was a pirate for sure if the tavern keepers knew her that well.

The ship she'd pointed me to's captain took me on without a second thought. I stayed on her through the next week, laying low to avoid being caught. When we finally set sail, it would be only a matter of time before my shipmates discovered my gender and took advantage of me. But even that didn't phase me in my new found glory: I was free and I would never be chained to my family again. Besides, I wasn't the only woman on the ship come to find out; there were a few ladies kept for pleasurable company. The captain wasn't superstitious and even stamped it out of his crew thankfully because now he provided me unknowingly with people I could run to for cover.

And to think, that was only my beginning...

* * *

Author's Note: Hey there everyone! I've decided to go back through and rewrite this story, starting with chapter one. If you hadn't noticed the changes, I now have dates along with Aby's age to help you understand the time a little better along with improved writting and length.

To the new readers- I thank you all for reading my story and hope you'll enjoy it and also, please note that each revised chapter will have an age AND a date with them. Anything else is still from waaay back in the day when I first started this story, so it will suck. A lot. You are more than welcome to go ahead and read the rest, but I hope you'll keep note to watch for the rest of the revisions and that you'll tell me what you think.

To my older readers- I hope you guys will still continue to read (even though it's been ages since I've written anything) and will provide me with contructive critisizm and will forgive my spelling errors as always. I really appreciate you guys having followed this with me!

Remember to keep your powder dry and your jar of dirt within grabbing range at all times!  
-LLD


	2. Log 2: Attacking the Black Pearl

_Age 21_

_Log Two: Attacking the Black Pearl_

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any Pirates of the Caribbean characters or story. A lot of these new characters are so mine! lol This is the only disclaimer you'll see so suck it up and deal.  
LLD

I wiped my hands on my pants to rid myself of the blood from the man's body. This guy was a dud. He didn't even try to make it pleasing for himself! So, maybe I was a bit harsh, what with the whip and all, but I liked it and my play toys better too or I would get a bit nasty. I swept my ass-long red hair back into its usual bun and fastened it quickly. Didn't want my crew thinking I was still angry. I strode over to my mates who sat playing a game of dice. Squeezing in between my first mate and another, I snagged a bottle of rum.

"Have fun again Cap'n?" a brown headed girl giggled. My appetite for. . . entertainment was as well known as my disposal of the man's body after I was finished. Taking a quick swig I grinned wickedly.

"Just a bit. He couldn't bend like the last one and he just kept squirming!" I laughed and my girls laughed with me. Only problem now was we were down to three men. I chugged down a few more gulps and wiped my mouth. "How many more days 'till we reach Tortuga Beth?" I asked. The female navigator looked up from the game and smiled.

"Can't ya here the gunshots already Cap'n Aby?" Sure enough, they went off with perfect timing. I grinned and handed her the bottle. Walking back to my cabin I quickly changed into my more know set of clothes; a corset looking top cut provocatively low and pants tight enough to see every supple curve. They had slits down the side held by thin strips of leather tying criss-cross down to my knees. My headband was of a simple red fabric, but just the as bright red as my top. My boots were black, as were my pants. My chocolate brown gun/sword belt hung on hips to accent my god-blessed body. I swung my captain's coat (red and black too) around my shoulders. The sleeves had been ripped off to show off the arms That some men seven envied. Strong, but not so strong as to repel (It's not always so sexy to look stronger than a man). Silver bracers wrapped around my wrists, and I was set.

Stepping out I rang the bell for all hands. The women stumbled out from there nap to find the noise and welcome sight of Tortuga, our home port. Cheers came from both the town of pirates and thieves, whores and renegades and my ship's crew. My heart swelled in pride at the sight of the last free port. I spun to the girls and grinned.

"We're home ladies!" I spoke, pausing to let them cheer. "'I'll be expect some of ya to stay 'cause I know your term is up," I began my speech. It never was the same, and unlike some captains, I knew this kept their attention. "But if ya want to resign into the crew, better see myself or the first Mate. She'll be divvying the goods and gold too mind ye. Well be leaving port in about three days to five dependin' on how things go, maybe even two. Of coarse I think we be needing to replenish some of our men, eh?" The women laughed at this. The three men who dragged themselves behind them had sore looks on their faces, probably from too much… attention from my girls. I knew they'd be jumping ship.

"Don't forget, I'll be out and about town so need the usual first party to watch the ship alright? Every two hours I want a change up understand?" They hailed me and cheered as the ship Lady Luck slipped up smoothly by our reserved place on the docks. Last time someone anchored there, they found there ship at the bottom of the sea.

I stepped into the nearest tavern I always stopped at and looked around. As always, chaos ruled. Surprisingly though, the fights weren't as severe as last time and no one seemed to have been killed much. Looks like the town's aim was improving. I stepped over a passed out man and walked to the bartender who glanced up at my approach. He grinned.

"Cheers to Aby in another fine haul!" he said with a laugh. I jumped the counter and hugged the man. Hey, I had a few friends! I slipped a sack of coins from between my breast and pressed it into his hands. I smiled warmly; a rare sight indeed.

"For my tab and the ah. . . mess I left ya last time Joe," I said. His tavern was a personal favorite of mine and some company I had last time ended up with a gun shot in his head. He took the coins with a grin. Jumping back into the seat I should of sat in, I ordered a bit of rum. "Any news on ships comin' and goin' from here?" The older man's grin widened.

"Actually I heard the Pearl was a few days near this very town. She and her crew were supposedly headin' out this way," he told me. Excitement fluttered into my gut. The Black Pearl was quite a treasure indeed from what I'd heard being the fastest ship in all the Caribbean. Leaning closer, I slipped a few more coins to him.

"Any possible direction maybe?" I asked casually. He pointed the opposite way we came in. So they were only two, maybe three days off. If I could catch my crew at shift change, I could set sail in about three hours. Swigging down the rest of my rum, I stood and shook Joe's hand. "See ya in a few days then!"

* * *

Rosalyn James held me in death grip when she saw me in port. The same Captain James who helped me all those years ago when I started out. "Rosy, I can't breath!" I gasped out. She laughed and let me go.

"You look great Aby! Heard you were comin' to port about an hour ago. a sloop pulled in with a nice load of Irish beer," she told me. Mmmmm! I loved Irish beer. Now that's some good quality booze! I laughed at her and hugged her again. We sat down in her inn room and chatted for a bit about our adventures since we last saw each other. It then turned to what I'd been meaning to talk about.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl Rosy, what with the curse being lifted apparently," I said bluntly. Rosy just stared as if I were a psychotic demon (A bit off with the demon part, but dead on the psychotic!).

"Are you joking Aby?" she asked. "Alone? After that ship?" I grinned at her. She burst out laughing in seconds.

"Hell no!" she said straight up. "Ain't no way in hell am I risking going to Davvy Jones' locker just to chase some special ship 'cause my best friend asked. I'm not you Aby, willing to challenge Satan himself." Another smile broke out along my face.

"Come on! Think of the spoils we could get! I know there's bound to be some treasure that captain's got stored up in it. Plus, It's only about two or three days from this very port!" I argued. After another twenty minutes of discussing the pros and cons I won out again. Many told me my logic was always so damn absurd that it had to work! We pulled our crew together and picked the very finest. Sending the rest out for supplies and weaponry, we prepared for the day of our lives.

* * *

The rocking waves felt like a second nature to me. Me and my girls could glide across the deck as if we were on dry land. We'd begun preparing for the battle right after leaving. Most of my goods sold and the gold safely locked away, my ship flew at a speed I felt could rival our target. The Lady Luck had yet to fail me, and I would not live see it fall. I walked to the rail and placed my hand onto her rails and rubbed it as if were a child and its loving mother. I looked across the ocean to see Rosy's crew of men hard at work.

Being the woman I am, it stirred my curiosity and I wondered once this whole deal was over if I could trade a few women for some of her men. Mine were always willing. I mean, a constant stream of sex to some of these women was better than gold sometimes. Kept them outta working right?

I turned back and headed back into my cabin to slip on my looser, but just as sexy clothes for the upcoming battle. As customary between our two ships, whoever got there first got to fight the captain. My ship had begun to slowly pull forward that morning at an increasing rate. It was the second day and I'd been overly excited as if it were my first chase again. The Black Pearl wasn't all I was after. I'd heard through Rosy from what her brother Will Turner had said, this Captain Jack Sparrow was a damn fine looking man. My grin widened at my little plot.

"The Cap'n is in a fine mood, eh?" my first mate and friend Sage said. I laughed and loaded my gun up. We'd been closing in on her for almost an hour. It seemed she wasn't running from this fight, that or there was a bit of a problem.

"How else am I supposed to supply you ladies with entertainment if I don't capture ships?" was all I said finishing up. She laughed and prepared the ropes for getting across. In a few minutes we'd be gliding right next to her. I jumped up on the railing of the ship, holding onto a bit of rope dangling from the sails above. "Get ready ladies! Prepare for the fight of your lives!"

Their voices rose like thunder and was responded in like from the enemy ship. The second we crossed them fully, smirked and raised my arm. The men we faced laughed openly at my girls. Oh if only they knew who I was. . .

"FIRE!" Guns exploded from both side with a mighty boom. I jumped, ducked and rolled as one cannon ball went flying at my body. "Ropes across!" I yelled over the chorus of the dying and suffering. There were women to tend to them. We tossed our cables and pulled the ships so close we could jump. Taking a running leap, I took that jump, sword in hand and laughing madly. I lived for the risk and enjoyed every second I could.

Every man who stood before me, melted away like butter did to a hot knife, my swordsmanship MUCH better than theirs. My gun shot rang out like a signal to my girls as we fought on. Rosy's ship soon joined in and she ran up beside me.

"Found the captain! Follow me quickly," she said. The second we came into view everyone around stopped to crowd around, knowing what was to come. The man whom I was to fight finished cutting down one of my girls and I cringed: She had promising talent as a pirate. I stepped forward and placed my sword at his back. My famous smirk lit my face up as he went rigid.

"It appears," I spoke loudly," I've caught you off your guard Mr. Sparrow. You and your men are now my prisoners!" My ladies and Rosy's men laughed viciously and surrounded each one of the Black Pearls men. A few realizing who I was, thanks to my red hair and ship full of women, whispered either from fear or excitement. I continued a little more quietly, "I believe you'd better turn around."

He did just that and I thought my heart was going to skip a beat. This man had to have been the most delicious looking I'd ever seen. Tan skin, dark, dark dreadlocks and beads decorated his hair and was held back by a red headband and a hat. His goatee and pirate apparel only added to his charismatic self. He was toned and quite fit for what I had in store. I grinned so wickedly, the even Rosy inched away. Lust chased off any reason.

"You . . . my cabin. . . NOW," was all I could get out. I grabbed his shirt and practically threw the man across. He stumbled only to get my boot in the back of his legs. "MOVE!" I commanded. He quickly obeyed, but tried to argue. "Shut up!" The second opened my door in he fell. I followed and locked the door behind me.

"Now, on the bed…"

* * *

Author: Yup! I kind of skipped ahead. You'll figure it out eventually. Enjoy chapter 2! 


	3. Log 3: New Captain

_Age 15_

_Log Three: A New Captain_

I sat behind Joe's counter, reading a book that took a small bit of what I'd saved up to buy. He was the only man in the entire town that looked after me like I was his own daughter. I had to have been only about 15. The door slammed open as usual, but this time the entire tavern went silent. I glanced up to see a captain with black hair, dreadlocks, and gold crosses tied in his hair. His weathered face and tough appearance commanded the attention of the entire room. Joe leaned over, looking as if to grab something.

"That's Cap'n Teague!" he whispered to me. "He's a pirate lord!" He grabbed an expensive looking bottle of rum and set it before Teague as he sat down. "Good day good Cap'n sir!" he said louder. "And what might I do for ya today?" I looked back down at my book, uninterested.

They spoke for a time about random matters I barely caught. Something about the price of spices in the area and where was the best place to sell them. I finished the book in record time and closed it, amazed they still were talking. Every so often, I caught Teague looking at me, studying my physique most likely, I mean, how often did a fifteen-year-old girl have the body of a harden sailor? I would only look him straight in the eye to his surprise (his eyebrows raised, and I later learned this was his way of showing surprise). I opened the book to the beginning again

I asked him once what surprised him after I became my own captain, and he told me he'd never had another look him straight in the eye. "Besides, ya had a look to yer eyes, wild and untamable, that sparked me interest," he told me. "They reminded me so much ah the sea itself."

I'm guessing Joe began to notice he looked at me because he cleared his throat. "This 'ere is me friend Aby. She helps 'round the tavern when she comes back intah dock." I stood up and held my hand out.

"Pleasure sir," I said, looking him in the eye again. He took my hand and shook it firmly. He looked at me hard again.

"How long you be sailin' Missy?" he asked. I bit my tongue when he called me that. My captain at the time called me that and I hated it.

"Four years in the next three month sir," I said." I'll be turnin' sixteen." He nodded, obviously thinking about something.

"Yah lookin' for a ship to sail on?" he asked me. Apparently he was looking for another deckhand. My heart fluttered then died. Here was my chance to get away from my current captain, but I was still under contract. I looked to my right thinking. Maybe there was a way out…

"Maybe… when ya headin' out next sir?" I asked.

* * *

I ran to my current ship, plotting all the way. I had to find Mama Dove, the ship's whore who traveled with it, and my mother figure. If she didn't do the part I needed her to, it would all fall apart. I dashed up the gangplank and ran down the stairs to the crew's cabin where Mama sat reading. I slowed down and touched her shoulder. She looked up and grinned.

"An' what're ya up to Miss Aby?" she asked putting down her book. I gasped for air for a few seconds, then sat down next to her.

"Mama, I need a favor…"

* * *

I stood on the windowsill tossing my dagger up and down. Any second now, that pervert know as my captain SHOULD have been running up, yelling at me…

"ABIGAIL! GET DOWN NOW!!" Yep. Right on cue. I looked down and saw him: a grizzly, smelly old fart who need to be stuck like the fat pincushion he is. I sighed and gave him the sugary sweet smile he hated as I slipped my dagger back into my sheath.

"No!" I said. Good. It was causing a scene. I leaned further out the window. "Not unless you want me jumpin' Cap'n."

He glanced around. I knew it was embarrassing that his cabin girl wasn't behaving. He gritted his teeth and growled, "Get down now Aby! Or I'll tan your hide and pin it to my wall!" I stood up and leaned on the windowsill.

"I'll get down," I said," If you let me outta the crew." His face grew red as a tomato.

"Like hell I will!" he yelled. I grinned and held up a sack and jingled it.

"In this here pouch lies quite a bit ah money ya know…" I tempted. He paused and shook his head. I shrugged and stepped out of the window. The women watching shrieked as I caught myself by one arm on it and hoisted myself up and sat down.

"WAIT!" he yelled. "How… how much?" I tilted my head and pulled out a bigger sack heavy with gold and silver. I placed the smaller bag into it and tied it lazily.

Holding up I asked, "How about all of your life's savings?" I knew this was dancing with death. He could easily change his mind and shoot me, but that would cause the sack of money to fall and scatter and there were a lot of on-lookers.

He fell silent and glared at me. I saw Captain Teague walking up and stared down at my captain. "Well sir?" I asked. He sighed and pulled out a roll of parchment and crossed out a name.

"There, now give me my money or I'll shoot you where ya stand!" he yelled. I grinned and tossed him his coins, jumping back into the room at the same time. I'd guessed right, because a bullet streak marked the wood where I'd been sitting on the windowsill. I heard him yelling and shoving people out of the way. Counting to ten I looked back over the edge of the window and say Captain Teague talking to a vendor near the inn I was in.

"Captain Teague sir!" I yelled down. He looked up at me as I climbed out of the window and dropped down a rope I'd thrown over. I walked up to him and grinned.

"Aye Missy?" he said. My grin widened.

"Still got room for one more?"

* * *

Ta da!! Chater 3 is finally FINISHED! Yes, I know it took me forever but you can't rush awesomeness! Lol Now, I'll start on chapter four ASAP so don't worry! 


	4. Log 4: Why You Don't Make Aby Mad

_Age 20_

_Log Four: Why You Don't Make Aby Mad_

I had to have been about twenty when the waves rocked me out of my bed and back into consciousness on the Lady Luck. I staggered up and pulled my hair back in its bun and slipped my boots on. Running outside I found we'd be snuck up on by storm, but thankfully it was too bad. I saw my first mate Sage, basically the only one who outmatched me in strength, and got up to her.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled. She turned and handed me a life-rope attached to the main mast.

"Storm snuck up on us Cap'n!" she yelled. "Cap'n Rosy's makin' sure everyone's alright!" I nodded and started towards the nets, intending to help my crew tie down the sails when I heard a shriek and a yell to my left. I spun to see one of the boys Rosy lent me knocking over Jessica, a sweet girl I'd taking a real liking to, right over the edge of the ship.

Finishing up the knot around my waist, I rushed over and leapt in after her. The sea hit me like a block of ice and I froze for a split second. Shaking it off, I fought the currents to the surface. I spat out the water in my lungs and swam towards the thrashing body of Jessica. The water swirled around me, tugging at me and tossing my body around like a rag doll. I kept at it and finally got to the drowning girl and wrapped one arm around her waist, keeping her head above water. I tugged the rope sharply twice and my girls began pulling us up.

As we were pulled over, the storm began to subside, as if God decided I'd done what He wanted me to. I laid down Jessica who'd stopped breathing and began giving her breath. After the fifth try she coughed up seawater and clung to my leg. I shushed her and stroked her wet hair, rocking the poor girl. After she finally calmed down, I handed her over to Rosy. I walked to the front of my crew and guest… "Gentlemen" and called all of the boys forward.

In a tone of deadly silence, I asked, "Who knocked my girl over?" My red hair had been pulled out of its bun, and they knew it was a sign I was pissed off. They looked around and a man of about twenty stepped forward. He had rich brown locks and blue eyes and a pretty decent body. Ok, he had an AMAZING eight pack (Which is STILL beyond me how he managed it because he was so damn lazy…).

"I did Cap'n Aby," he said looking down and extremely guilty. It was rather funny seeing me stand over his 5'9" self (I'm 5'11". Thank GOD I got my father's tall gene!). I yanked his chin up and glared at him to the point he shuddered.

"Ya did, did ya?" I asked quietly. He nodded. I pulled my hand up and backhanded him so hard, he fell on the deck. "Be happy I wasn't tryin' tah break ya jaw." He stood up as I nodded to a couple of my girls.

"Take 'em to the brig Ladies," I told them. I turned and glared at him again. "I'll be dealin' with him once we get this ship cleaned up." The grabbed his arms and pulled him below none too gently. I turned back to my entire crew and yelled "Let's get this mess cleaned up!" I walked over to Rosy who had Jessica clinging to her.

"She's just shocked Abs," she said, using her own nick-name for me only she got away with. "She'll be alright after a bit ah rest." I nodded and kneeled down to look at her. Her blue eyes swam with tears and she shivered. I picked her up and helped her to my cabin where I kept the best of the healing supplies.

I grabbed a blanket once we were inside and handed it to her. She wrapped herself tightly and rocked on her chair. I grabbed my bag of bandages and rags for cleaning up cuts and started on her legs. The back of them were covered in scrapes, and I began dabbing them with cleaning solution. She winced from it and I quickly began talking to her to distract the poor thing from the pain.

"That was quite a fall ya know," I said softly. I began wrapping up her legs. She watched me and shivered a bit.

"I-I'm sorry Cap'n! I didn't mean to—" she sobbed but I shushed her.

"Just Aby for now will do," I said grinning. "It's just you and me." I looked her over and nodded in satisfaction.

She smiled softly. "Aby…" she said. Out of no where she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and kissed the eighteen-year-old's head. She clung to me for dear life for a little while. When she let go she thanked me and nodded off a bit until I shook her awake. I told her to sleep on my bed for now and went outside to assess the damage.

"The masts held up and the sails aren't ripped," Sage told me as I oversaw the cleaning up. "Only thing broken was a bit of the railin' and we lost one cannon from the upper deck." I waved it off.

"Easily replaced," I said. I looked up to see the clouds mostly cleared up and the stars were out. "Beth!" I yelled. The navigator ran up to me.

"Aye Cap'n?" she said. Thankfully her bag of navigation equipment was slung in her bag.

"Any idea where were at?" I asked. We'd been heading for Tortuga again, after a good four months of raiding, pillaging and confusing the men by raping them. We'd found a Spanish galleon ship and quite a load of spices and money and wanted to sell what we could.

She pulled out a strange looking contraption and looked through it at the stars. "We're 'bout five days from port Ma'am!" she said pointing to her right. She slipped it back in her bag. "We'll be there in two-and-a-half." My ship cut down the traveling time in half. I nodded and turned back to Sage.

"How's our prisoner below?" Sage grinned and I held up my hand. "Never mind." You never EVER wanted to get sent to my brig. My crew rushed around setting things back into place and doing everything without too much ordering. Rosy walked up to me and sighed.

"Sorry, 'bout Jamie, Abs," she said referring to the man who knocked poor Jessica over. I shook my head with a grin.

"It's fine Rosy," I yawned. "I'm headin' to bed." I turned to my crew and yelled, "'Night girls! You know the watches and no visitors up in the crow's nest!" The hailed me and I looked back at my best friend who shook her head.

"You're crazy Aby," she laughed walking off. "Good night!"

* * *

The two days later, two of my girls dragged Jamie up the stairs. I'd brushed my hair down my back just for the occasion and boy did it look as fiery as ever, held back only by my black bandana. I'd chosen my black corset top that tied up in the front, crisscrossing and pushing my very ample bosom upwards. My pants were tight, my boots shined to perfection and I leaned on a thick piece of wood with my name carved into it.

The girls jeered at him and tormented him with nasty comments. His eye widened with fear the second he caught sight of my paddle and look up at me like a puppy.

"Cap'n Aby please!" he begged when the dropped him at my feet. "I didn't mean to! I-It was an accident!" I tapped my boot impatiently and he fell silent.

"You KNOW I HATE begging, Jamie," I said, my tone crueler than my smile. "You know what this means don't you?" I held up my piece of wood. He nodded his head, eyes still pleading. I looked up at the two girls behind him and nodded my head. The wrenched him up and tied his hands down to the railing. They looked up at me again and I gave the signal. They yanked his pants down and the other woman whistled and hollered at him (hey, he IS pretty good lookin'!) and his face grew pink. I laughed at him and turned to my girls.

"Now, ladies!" I yelled. "What has poor Jamie done wrong?" They all yelled at once about how he knocked Jessica over and that he ought to get his ass kicked, all varying in tone, language and kindness. His face turned a shade darker and he hung his head. I yelled again, "How many this time girls?!" I got shouts of ten, twenty, fifty and seventy. I decided on twenty.

"One!" I swung my paddle and hit his ass hard. He gasped in unexpected pain.

"Two!" He gasped again.

"Three!" I continued to show no mercy. At about seven he gave up and tears fell from his eyes and I laughed all the more.

"Should I show mercy ladies?" I asked. The shouted and yelled for me to keep at it and so I obliged.

When I was finally done, I cut the ropes binding him to the railing and pulled him to his feet and looked him dead in the eye. "You ever do anything like that again, Jamie," I said in a low tone, "And I'll gut you myself." I threw him back to the ground and walked up to a shocked Rosy.

"You may want to close that before a fly goes in," I said to her. She shut her mouth and blinked.

"What the hell was that Abs?!" she asked as we walked to the other side of the ship. "I've NEVER heard of anyone punishing like that, and I thought the rumors we just made up to make you look scary!" I laughed and leaned on the railing.

"You just find out what's most embarrassing to 'em," I said, "And use it against 'em!" I looked out at the ocean and smiled. "It just so happens most of 'em are embarrassed by bein' treated like a five-year-old when it comes to bein' punished."

"Cap'n! Port sighted!"

* * *

Duh duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!! The fourth installment of Aby's story! YAY! Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please keep reading. 


	5. Log 5: Caught in the Act of Escape

_Age 21_

_Log Five: Caught in the Act of Escape_

WARNING! Riske scene is found in this chapter. Hey, it's a pirates story, what do ya expect? So no complaining!

Two hours later, I pulled on my boots, thoroughly satisfied. Jack Sparrow lay on the bed, dead asleep and blissfully naked. He would wake up very sore in an hour or so. I stood up, finished off the solution to keep me from getting pregnant, and stepped outside. My girls had thoroughly looted the Black Pearl, and found quite a bit of rum, food, and other such things. The makings of quite a party and could Rosy and I throw one! As I inspected some of the barrels on the captured ship, Rosy walked up to me followed by her younger brother, Will Turner.

"And how's the Captain doing?" Rosy joked. I turned to her grinning and shrugged.

"I would say ask him yourself," I told her, "But he's a bit occupied!" She laughed and Will twitched. I patted his head and said, "A girl's gotta take care of her needs ya know!" I stood taller than most men and he was no exception. He shoved my hand off.

"Aby," he said, "You're cruel and twisted." I bowed and thanked him extravagantly for the compliments.

"Well, I'll admit," I told him as we watched the crew load up the ships again, "You weren't kidding when you said he was something to look at." Will shrugged.

I ordered the Black Pearl and the Lady Luck be turned back to Tortuga. I already began planning a victory party once we got back, and knew the prisoners wouldn't be happy with the fact I'd be using their storages for it. Oh the fun of torment! I also planned to let them go, if the didn't join my crew. Yeah, go straight down to the ocean floor! I grinned at the prospect. I looked up and saw it was close to sun down, and I needed a bit of rest, especially after the bit of fun I had with my captive earlier.

When I headed back to my cabin, I found Jack trying to loosen the chains I'd put on him after shoving him on the bed. I grinned.

"They won't loosen up ya know," I said kicking off my boots and setting down my sword, gun and dagger. "I know the guy who made 'em." He jumped at the sound of my voice and quickly acted like he wasn't trying to escape. I smirked when I turned around, pulling out my bun and taking off my bandana. I grabbed a chair and a book and pulled it up next to the bed, intending to read for a little bit.

"I'm guessing you're not going to let me go…" he stated. I grinned sweetly and batted my eyelashes.

"And what ever gave you that idea?" I asked. He looked at me funny and shook his head. "You might want to get some more sleep before I decide to have more fun." At that, he lay down and turned over. I tried hard not to laugh, looking down at my book. A few minutes later his breathing evened out and his body relaxed. I shut the book quietly and placed it in the chair, slipping off my clothes. I kept reading until I could barely I crawled into bed next to him and pressed against him. I'll admit, I enjoyed having a man's body pressed against me, but they always responded better if they woke up next to a down right sexy woman unclothed and sleeping soundly. Besides, I owned his ass. I closed my eyes and let the waves on the ship gently rock me asleep.

* * *

I guess he hadn't expected me to be there when he woke up. I had just opened my eyes and realized he turned over and held me around the waist when he followed suit. He blinked, confused by the position, and I smiled slyly. 

"What happened to you "hating me" and my being a "slutty little whore"?" I asked (He'd called me that when the day before and BOY did I nail him), pressing against him. Oh yeah, that got his attention! I felt him growing excited.

"I…" he started, hesitating. I wrapped my arms around his waist forced him against me. I leaned forward until my mouth was right above his ear.

"Too late…" I whispered.

* * *

Ok, its short. But I think you'll survive with my torturing your mind with possible things Aby could be doing to poor Jack! lol 


	6. Log 6: Victory Party and a Surprise

_Age 21_

Log Entry 6: Victory Party

Rosy and I threw some legendary parties in our time, but nothing compared to the victory party of the capture of the Black Pearl. As we sailed into port, I'd put on my finest: black boots, black pants, red shirt falling off my shoulders, black vest laced tightly under my bosom, my red, black and gold coat and my French-styled hat complete with ribbons and lace and the black bandana I wore with it. I brushed my deep-red hair out, letting it fall freely, marking my unpredictable mood.

I turned and smirked at Jack, who was now dressed, but sitting on my bed still chained up. He glared at me, probably because he figured I planned to humiliate him (which I did!). I walked over and slipped the key from under the mattress to his utter horror and unlocked the cuffs.

"That key was under the mattress… the whole time…?" he asked. I fluttered my eyelashes.

"You mean to tell me you didn't think, _Captain_ Sparrow," I mocked him, "of checking _everywhere_?" He went to grab his gun and grabbed… air. I laughed wickedly.

"Don't underestimate me," I warned. "I'm not _just _another woman, Sparrow. I'm Captain Aby, Bitch of the Brine and Lady of Hell." I shoved him off the bed, causing him to stumble into the door. I laughed again. "Outside, Prisoner!"

…………

My crew jeered and cheered as I walked out, pressing my rapier against Jack's back, making him walk forward. Rosy stood near her boys her finest skirt, vest, and hat. Her crew held Jack's entire captive and I laughed. My best friend walked up and crossed her arms.

"And here stands Aby and her famous captive!" she yelled, and making sure the entire port heard: "Captain Jack Sparrow!" I swear there was a wave of pausing on the docks as everyone saw my ship towing in the Black Pearl and both Rosy's and my crew holding him and his crew in our grips and cheering mercilessly.

Handing my sword to Rosy, I said, "Here Friend, hold the captive in place for me? I have an announcement to make!" She smiled knowingly and took it. I stepped forward and held my hand out. A hush fell over the deck. I loved being able to do that!

"I propose," I yelled, "We throw a party using our _generous _captive Captain's stores!" A thunderous roar met my proposal. I turned to my girls and shouted, "You know the drill! Go get 'em!" They cried at once and started jumping to the Black Pearl.

…………

Later that night, everyone was clapping, dancing or boozing it up to the sounds of guitar, fiddle, Rosy's violin, and the drums. I myself was dancing a quick jig my girl Sammy taught me from her home country of Ireland, holding a bottle of rum in the other. By that time, I'd returned my hat to my cabin along with my much-too-heavy coat. I never put myself above having a good time with my crew, and that earned me respect among them.

The song ended and we all laughed and clapped. Then everyone started cheering and yelling for me to play a song on the guitar. Hey, I was legendary with it! I made a show of thinking about it and leaning towards not wanting to, only to be met with a more thunderous cry for it.

"Alright, alright!" I laughed. "I'll do it!" I sent Beth to grab my personal guitar, lacquered a deep, rich brown and detailed beautifully. She handed it to me and I sat down on the box against the main mast. "What song do I play my friends?" I asked. Rosy stepped next to me.

"How about 'Stormchase'?" she hinted. She held her violin in her hands and gave me the smile. I smiled back and gave her the "why not" reply and began the gentle solo at the beginning. I looked around the crew, showing off my skill. I caught Jack and his crew wit surprised expressions. I grinned and began playing with a flare Captain Teague showed me. I swear I saw Jack's eyes narrow slightly.

Then Rosy began to sing. She had a voice that wasn't super amazing, but it was beautiful none the less. She started out slowly, matching the tempo of my guitar then… She placed her bow on the violin and we sped up the tempo to a near breakneck pace. A few of my girls grabbed Rosy's and Jack's crew and forced them into a crazy dance. I don't think anything's ever made me calmer or energized than playing the guitar. It could be played in such a way that could remind you of anything: Wind, water, fire, even life itself.

I lost myself in the song. I didn't think of anything but the plucking of strings and listening to it and the music made by Rosy. Nothing but the music and I existed. My reality came to an end though as the music died, only to be replaced by the crews applauding and giving of approval. I bowed and Rosy curtsied, mocking nobility as always.

…………

By well past midnight, most of the three crews were passed out or in a more secluded place in order to… spend time with whoever they were with. Only a few of my girls were up and sober to keep watch. I found Jack leaning against the railing of my ship staring at the moon and obviously broading and walked over to him.

"So, Great Captain," I teased, leaning on the railing next to him. "Did you enjoy my party?" He jumped slightly and refused to look at me.

"Well, love," he said, "The fact I'm a prisoner does take away from the joy of rum and sex, savvy?" I laughed.

"Take it as it is, Jack," I told him, turning towards him, showing off my body. "Life is a bit easier then." He chuckled coldly. I sighed and leaned my back against the railing. We just stood there, him broading again and me leaning against the railing.

I stood up straight and put my hands on my hips. "Well, it's time for bed," I announced. Her turned and raised his eyebrows.

"Point, love?" he asked. I shook my head and sighed dramatically.

"My POINT, my bird," I said, giving him his own pet name, "Is you are _my_ prisoner, on _my _ship, therefore you do as _I_ say." I pointed to the cabin door. "To bed." He made a movement towards where his gun or sword would be and remembered he still didn't have either. He stood at full height and walked to it.

I closed the door gently behind me and walked to my vanity/dresser. I began stripping down and folding my clothes neatly, and placed them back. I pulled on a big, old tunic and turned back to Jack. He too was pulling everything off, following my example. It gave me just enough time to admire his body. Tanned skin, muscles carved into his body and a few tattoos. I bit my lower lip, enjoying the view. He finished and noticed my being slightly clothed still. He narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

I crawled into bed and pressed against his back, spreading my legs to where they went around him, and ran my hands down his arms and squeezing them. "Relax," I breathed. Then he something that shocked me: he _began running a hand up my leg._ I hummed in pleasure.

"That's a good Sparrow," I whispered into his ear. "Just enjoy yourself…"

…………

Another chapter up! Anyone else notice how sex-crazed Aby is…?

Aby: Can it LLD and write my story!

EEP! Yes ma'am!

Aby: Well, that's it for this chapter. I leave you to your imagination once again! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Er… Right. Well! Hope you like this chapter!


	7. Log 7: Do I Win Freedom or Slavery?

_Age 21_

_Chapter 7: Do I Win Freedom or Slavery?_

I was dressed and ready to go with in minutes of waking up, having put on my favorite black bodice and lightest clothes. What I had in store that morning was what capturing ships was the most entertaining for my girls. I smiled at Jack's sleeping form, calm and relaxed. My eyes fell on the tunic I wore the night before, discarded on the ground from intense _activities_ from the night before. Picking it up, I folded it and set it on my dresser, intending to mend the tear he'd accidentally caused from lust.

I'd shared equality with him. I made a particular effort to avoid letting men dominate me, but Jack and I didn't try and force the other to obey; just to make love and make it as pleasurable as possible. I smiled, not smirked, as I grabbed my bandana and walked out and into the sunlight, shutting the door behind me.

"Sage!" I yelled, calling for my first mate. She came running up in seconds and saluted me.

"Aye, Cap'n?" she asked a bit breathless. She must've just made it from Rosy's ship by the sound of it, delivering her share of the Pearl's spoils.

"I feel like dueling today, my dear," I said, throwing my hair into a bun and tying the bandana snuggly around my head.

…………

Jack glanced nervously around. He held in his hands his cutlass and I held my favorite rapier (long story short, won it off Will in a game of dice). My women and Rosy's men circled us, holding onto Jack's crew and keeping them in line and keeping them captive. Rosy sat on a crate, leaning on her current girlfriend. She nodded towards me to start, anticipating probably one hell of a show.

"The rules are simple, mates," I explained, circling him. His eyes followed me like a hawk. "I'm giving the Jack the honor to duel me. If he wins, I set him free and his crew as well and no one pays any mind. If _I_ win though," I gestured to myself, "Jack owes me his life and a debt he can't repay. Ever." A shout went up from his crew.

"Jack! Don't be a fool! She'll gut you where you stand the ginger demon!" a man with a grey beard yelled. I turned and glared at him.

"SHUT IT OR YA LOOSE YA DICK!" I yelled. I do hate being interrupted and being called a ginger. I have a soul, it's just tormented, twisted and very black! He fell silent and the captors roared with laughter. I spun and began to circle Jack again.

"But," I continued, walking away from him then, "I will set you free in the event you loose. But you still owe me and I _will_ make collections." I spun and looked him dead in the eye. "Otherwise, I'll keep you and kill when I've had my way with you and grow tired of you." Spoken in the acid tone I learned from my mother. Jack shook his head.

"I'm Jack Sparrow, love," he said, taking a proper stance for sword-play. "I don't loose." I grinned at the challenge. I bowed low to him and took a step forward, allowing our swords to begin the duel.

No one ever fought me as formidably before this. Ever blow, every parry, each counter attack seemed to have only equal strength. Our battle raged on, neither he no I gaining ground because we twisted and turned, jumping over boxes and barrels, although I did manage to make him go up the stairs backwards (which was funny to watch!). The crews cheered me on, Jack's own trying to be heard through the yells of mine and Rosy's.

He slipped up once, giving me the chance to trip him. He fell back with an "Oof!" and looked up at me shocked. I held my sword pointed at his throat. I batted my eyelashes again.

"Yield, my Bird?" I inquired sweetly. He growled and banged away the tip of my rapier with his cutlass and lunged at me. Back to the dueling swords it seemed. The commotion must've attracted attention from the docks because I could hear cheering from the people on there. Jack and I separated for a minute to catch our breath.

"Ye not bad with the blade, Aby," he panted. He used my name…? I shook it off.

"Aye, me good man," I teased, readying myself again. "Only to defeat my opponents." Lunge. Slash. Parry. Stab. Counter. Parry. Parry. Stab. I couldn't corner the slippery eel and he couldn't catch me. About a year after this fight, I remember Rosy making an interesting comment: "It was like watching to halves of the same whole try for dominance!"

Our blades locked at the hilts and we began trying to shove the other off. He and I both gasped for air, sweat slicked and tired. My muscles strained to hold my ground, my boots pressed hard against the deck. Jack panted, glaring and trying all he could to overpower me.

"Aby! It's a draw!" Rosy's voice shot through my concentration. "You'll strain and hurt yourself!"

"I won't yield!" I yelled. I continued to force myself to press against him.

"Aby!"

"NO!" Adrenalin shot through me, giving me just the edge I needed to shove him on his backside again. This time I pressed the blade against his throat. "I… Win..." I whispered, breathing heavily. I shuddered and fell over.

…………

Apparently, I fainted. When I woke, I was stripped to the bare minimum and a cold cloth rested on my forehead. I sat up and clutched my throbbing head. "What the hell…? I whispered. Rosy's hand pushed me down.

"What did I tell you Abs?" she asked, exasperated. I sighed and took the water she offered in a bottle.

"Aye, I know I shouldn't have…" I admitted, grinning. "But I beat his sorry ass!" She shook her head. I looked around my cabin and saw he wasn't in it.

"Where's my captive?" I asked. I drank some more and felt the headache ebbing away, along with my killer thirst.

"Outside, stripped to just his breeches and awaiting your punishment," she said. I blinked. "Your girls decided it was his fault you fainted and wanted you to punish him," she explained. I gulped another mouthful.

"He had any water?" I asked. What the hell was coming over me? She shook her head and I jumped up. Bad move. My head throbbed again. "You'll kill 'im that way!" She made me lay back down and told me to rest. She promised to let me go in an hour if I proved able to stand and talk. I finished my bottle and handed it to her. "Take him some, please?" I asked. I only asked Rosy since she was both older and my friend. She grabbed the neck of the bottle and left me to rest.

…………

I re-dressed and walked out. It was nearing sun down and the skyline was beautiful with the waves lapping at the sinking sun. I looked at Jack chained to the main mast before me. Bruises littered his body from an apparent struggle with my girls and Rosy's boys. I smirked. I liked a man who fought back.

"Jack Sparrow," I said. "I've beaten you fairly and promised to release you even so. Unlock his chains." Sage, who was also my disciplinarian for the crew, stared at me. I gave her my infamous glare and silently order, "Unlock. His chains." She quickly did so. I held out my hand and a few crew members handed me his clothes which I then held out to him. He rubbed his wrists and took them.

"Ya got any rum, love?" he asked. I laughed and walked away.

…………

Heck yes! The genre IS action and adventure too ya know! I sure hope you enjoyed the little duel between Aby and Jack!

Jack: (still in pain from the crews attacking him)

Aby: Damn baby…

Jack: Aw, hush!

(Gun clicks)

Jack: Uhhhh…. I mean…

Er… Before Jack dies, please be patient for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one.


	8. Log 8: Captain and Pirate Lady

_Age 17_

_Log 8: Captain and Pirate Lady_

_**(Warning: The following chapter contains some disturbing actions. Viewer discretion is advised. I've always wanted to say that and now I can!)**_

I took in a deep breath as we sailed into the Caribbean. I hadn't been in my home waters since I joined Teague's crew as a cabin girl. I made my way through the ranks quickly, becoming second mate about halfway through my sixteenth year. Teague took a liking to me early on because of my hardworking and zest for pirating. For some reason, he never touched me, but much of his crew tried. Many of them became unwillingly sterile and unable to… stand at attention. Although I did give SOME attention to my crew mates.

I'd changed in many ways. I started keeping my hair back in a bun, just at the vase of my neck, My height reached its unnatural size, My chest bloomed completely into its attractive size, and my clothes were much finer than before. Being second mate, my pay was better giving me the advantage of newer clothes. I'd begun to wear a nice, simple wench corset, helping my chest to pop out and attract even more. I finally had boots of my own and even a Spanish guitar from Teague. You see, he began teaching my to play the guitar after I expressed interest in it.

We'd traveled to the lower African coast where Teague ruled over as a pirate lord. After two years of pillaging South Africa and ravaging the countryside, the captain decided to return home. He'd come to the decision that it was his time to pass on lordship and stay at Shipwreck Cove: the Pirate Council's place of refuge and meeting. Much rumor was that either I or the first mate, a dirty old bastard would inherit it. Many didn't like the idea of a seventeen-year-old gaining ladyship over them. It was either that, or his son, the infamous Jack Sparrow. I'd never met him before my decision to chase him, but he'd made one hell of a name for himself at that point.

"Cap'n! Shipwreck in sight sir!" a yell called down from the crow's nest. I turned and jogged to where the man was pointing. There rose a large cove with an opening just big enough to let in a ship. Teague stepped out of his cabin and walked up beside me.

Resting against the railing, he gruffly whispered, "There's been a bit of problem with one of the pirate lords. I've already handed me own piece of eight tah Jack, but there's been talk of one of the lords attemptin' tah double-cross the rest of us…" I looked at him shocked. Why would he tell me this? Yes, I was his second mate, but even so, that was extremely valuable information. My face fell into a serious one.

"And ya know he's here, Cap'n?" I asked softly. He nodded and turned towards the rest of the crew, ordering them to get the ship inside.

…………

Inside was massive. Before us, by some weird event, massive ships were stacked one on top of the other. Shipwreck Cove. It definitely lived up to its name. We pulled into dock and quickly attached ourselves to it. I stepped off amazed by the sheer size of the "building". Teague stepped beside me again and chuckled.

"Surprisin', eh?" he laughed. "Come, I need you to accompany me to the courtroom."

…………

Inside the courtroom lay a huge table with ten chairs around it. A little ways before that sat an old globe of the world. A man faced away from us, examining a gold Spanish Doubloon piece of eight on a cord. Teague walked up to the globe and stabbed his sword into the globe, startling the man who turned around quickly, then smile at us. Later Teague told me it was custom for the pirate lords to do this to show the meant no harm to the council and to show they were of the council (he only did this to keep up the charade of still being a lord until the time was right).

The man made my stomach turn. His dark wood-colored hair was slicked back and cleaned; his teeth were white as ivory; his entire outfit was so fresh and well-made, you would have easily mistaken him for an English noble. Teague nodded at this well-dressed man and walked up to him.

"Evening, Teague," he said, his voice smooth and rich. If it weren't for the inhuman glint in his eyes, I would have found him rather attractive. Teague didn't reply his greeting, but grabbed my shoulder and pushed me slightly forward.

"This is me girl Aby," he said. "She'll be taking over for ya." Talk about blunt, huh? His smile faded behind a mask of hatred. His face turned red from rage and a vein popped up at his temple.

"What are you talking about, Teague?!" he yelled. He advanced forward. "Don't tell me you believe those wretched lies about my _betraying _the council! All I've gotten is grief over me being the downfall of the very council I _happen_ to apart of because of some offer to get rid of them!" I drew my sword as he neared us, getting slightly fearful this man was a tad… touched in the head. He laughed in my face. "You think that's going to stop me, wench?" he hissed. As he drew his rapier, Teague grabbed his wrist out of nowhere, gripping hard enough to make the pretty man let go of his sword.

"Give it to 'er, James," he ordered. The man struggled.

"No! It's mine!" he yelled like a little brat. I looked between the two of them confused. Teague sighed, slipped a dagger from his boot and pressed the blade to James' throat. Grinning that sick smile, he laughed again. "You can't kill me!" he sneered. "It'll leave the council stranded!" All of this talk confused me of betrayal, secret objects, and the Pirate Council deal.

"Cap'n, pardon me interuptin', but if ya want him to give ya somethin'," I said pulling out my own dagger with an emerald eyed snake curling on the hilt and sheathing my sword, "threaten what they care for the most or," I pressed the tip to his crotch, "or what makes them a man." A small gasp escaped from him. He arm shot out, I'm guessing to choke me, but Teague pressed his own steel against the artery of the man's neck in turn making him drop his arm.

"Good God you wouldn't," he whispered disgustedly. I stared into his eyes and grinned. Unbuttoning his coat, I pulled down his pants after wrenching off his leather belt. As I stood back up from pulling them down, a small, leather folder stuck out of his coat pocket and caught my eye.

"Well well well…" I whispered pulling it out. I opened it up and began reading, "'I herby give authority to blah blah blah blah as a _privateer of the Royal Navy" _and it's signed by the King himself!" I threw it on the ground and spat on it. "You're a disgrace to pirates, _sir_." I got on my knees and grabbed James' sack and pricked it. A squeal escaped from deep in his throat as a tiny ruby of blood formed.

"Give 'er the necklace, James," Teague said after watching me. He went behind James and kept the blade across his throat and held his arms down by keeping them behind his back. James began breathing heavier and beads of sweat pooled on his forehead.

"I-It's mine! M-my p-piece of eight!" he stuttered. I shook my head.

"Ah ah ah!" I said pricking him there again, smiling serenely at his squeak. "Wrong answer." I began sliding the blade across the sack, drawing a line of blood. He yelled out and I swear I thought I saw a tear forming in his eye…

"Oh God! I-It's in m-m-my front p-pocket! J-J-Just take it-t! Please! I relinquish my p-place a-as Pirate Lord a-and p-pass i-it to Aby!" he managed. I stood and searched into his coat pocket and triumphantly pulled out the Spanish piece of eight on a string. I stepped back a bit and put it around my neck.

"P-please…" he began begging. I looked him up and down then looked at Teague who nodded his head. My smile became sugary sweet.

"No." I spun my blade in my fingers, yanked on his sack and neatly sliced it off. He shrieked and squirmed in Teague's arms. I dropped the package and stepped back, allowing Teague to cut the traitor's neck. He fell to the ground and writhed in pain. I couldn't resist laughing at his miserable state. Not a few minutes before, he'd been attractive and thinking he was at the top. And now, he was dying and choking on his own blood, manhood removed completely. Teague stepped over his body and led me away into another room.

"Aby," he said, "I'm makin' ye Cap'n of his old vessel and crew, and also" he pointed at the necklace I now wore, "a Pirate Lady." I picked it up and looked at it. This tiny piece of metal made me something amazing and powerful… I dropped it and saluted Teague.

"Been a pleasure servin' ya, sir!" I said. He chuckled and grabbed my shoulder affectionately.

"Just Teague'll do, Aby," he gruffly said.

…………

Author: Ok, not my best, but it's the next installment! I'm thinking of pulling out one of the pirate lords (probably Mistress Ching) so it stays Nine Pieces of Eight.

Jack: Did… did you REALLY cut off… his… his…?

Aby: Yep!

Jack: O.o

Author: Er… I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!


	9. Log 9: Confusion and Lust

_Age 21_

Log 9: Confusion and Lust

I fiddled with my piece of eight, brooding over simple things. I didn't realize I'd feel the duel from the day before so thoroughly. I placed it around my neck and got out of bed, wanting to see how things were being run on my ship. I grabbed a few of my girls as I stepped out and asked them what I'd missed while I rested.

Jack didn't go into town at all aparently. I think I'd killed his pride by not only capturing him, but beating him in a duel. After another night on my ship, I let him and his crew members return to the Pearl where he sent the man who called me a Ginger (apparently his name is Gibbs) and some others to replace what was used in the victory celebration. It was late in the afternoon when I'd caught wind he planned to leave that evening after resting all day and so decided to pay my in-debt-forever-slave a little farewell visit.

I pulled on my red and black bustier, my signature colors I'd decided, and a nice pair of black cotton breeches. Feet firmly placed into my boots, I walked to the ornate cherry wood wardrobe and opened it carefully. Being a gift from Rosy, the only real friend I knew, I took care of it. Selecting my usual armless coat, I held it out in front of me. I realized how threadbare and faded it was and discarded it on the floor. I yanked out a nicer, sleeker black coat, trimmed in silver vines. I chose it instead.

After securing my rapier to its belt and added a few more belts for decoration, I head out of my cabin, locking it behind me, and stepped off my ship. I tied only a bandana to hold back my hair while I'd dressed, letting it fall in currents of varying shades of red flame and lava. I knew it had the effect I wanted as I walked down the docks because of how everyone stepped out of my way and some even gave a slightly fearful look. It was pure artistic beauty.

As I stepped onto the Pearl I received an… interesting welcome. An Indian man with a turban came up and spit at my feet, hissing something in a language I didn't understand. My eyes flashed and I felt my face grow hot with anger. I brought my hand up and backhanded him hard enough he staggered.

"Disrespect me again, _rat_," I spat," and I'll see you keelhauled by your testicles!" His face twisted into hatred and he spun off. I continued my way to the captain's cabin. The door itself wasn't shut all the way, so I pushed it open gently. Jack sat at table with his back to me. He held a weathered compass in his hand and shook it violently after whispering "I know what I want I know what I want I know what I want." He opened it and sighed. I leaned against the doorframe and grinned. He must've heard the wood creak.

"Did you finish getting the supplies, Gibbs?" he asked, focusing on a map.

"No, and it helps to have a compass that works you know," I said. He jumped and spun with a gun in his hand.

"Oh, you," was all his said before putting it in its holster. I raised my eyebrow slightly.

"Moody today aren't we, Jack?" I mocked, shutting the door behind me. I walked over and snatching up the compass he'd set down before he realized my intent. He growled and tried to grab it from me, only to fall forward from my sidestepping him. I burst into laughter from his obviously drunken state. Opening it, the needle swung around a few times. "It doesn't point north," I muttered. "What good is that?"

"Aye," he said, getting up and preparing to lunge at me, "It doesn't, but I'm not tryin' to find north." He held out his hand. "Give it back, Love." I shut it and held it in front of my face.

"Tell me what it does," I demanded. He shook his head and asked for it again, a little more force in his voice. I grinned and slid it between my breasts. "Come and get it then, Jack," I purred. He hesitated for a second, looking me up and down. A grin slowly spread across his handsome, weathered face.

"You're a tease, Aby," he said. I leaned on his table and pretended to study my nails.

"And I'm bored, Jack," I sighed dramatically. He closed the distance and pulled me to him by my waist, unexpectedly mind you. I let out a small gasp and grinned as he traced one finger down my beauty line and snatched up the compass. Then he proceeded to kiss my neck to my pleasure.

"Mmm," I hummed. "I think you're figuring things out, Jack. Now what does the compass do?" He stopped and looked at me, unreadable in expression. I traced his jaw line and down to his vest. "Tell me…" I whispered into his ear, kissing right where the ear, jaw line, and neck meet, nipping his earlobe with my teeth.

"It points you in the direction of what you want most in this world…" he breathed, his hand coming up to unbuckle my belts and grope a breast.

"I'm assuming," I said, leading him backwards, "that would be a bed right now." When the back of his legs hit the bed's edge, he pulled me on top of him in a deep kiss.

"Aye," he whispered.

…………

Later in the evening, Jack lay next to me, breathing evenly and sleeping and completely stark naked like myself. I hovered over him, watching him lay there peacefully and couldn't help but smile. He looked so innocent and sweet, you'd almost be fooled if it weren't for the lack of bathing and the pirate brand on his wrist. Oh, and his tattoo.

An idea struck me as I watched him. He wasn't up to see me peek at his compass… It would've taken it, but that sucks the fun out of searching for what you want to me. I leaned over the edge where his and my clothes lay tangled on the floor and rummaged through till I found what I was searching for.

I sat on crossed legged next to Jack and studied the little box. I traced the scratches and dents and wondered if this thing really could show you what you wanted most. I went to open it and stopped for a minute. I shook my head and opened it anyway, unsure of what made me hesitate.

When I opened it, I partially expected it to just spin round and round. No, it only did that three times and stopped, pointing and slanted downwards at what I guessed was dead behind me. Staring at it, I slowly turned to see the needle only move to keep pointing in one direction. I looked around and couldn't see anything but the bed and Jack. _Wait…_ I thought. _There's no damn way…_ I threw it onto the clothes in slight shock.

I lunged at my things and quickly began to dress, when I felt a strong arm wrap around me. "Going so soon?" Jack whispered in my ear. I leaned back against him.

"Sorry I have to leave, my Bird?" I asked. He chuckled as I put on my necklace. He kissed my neck and ran a hand down my back.

"Well-" he started then stopped. He studied my necklace more carefully and lifted up the coin. His face turned serious and he looked at me.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded. I pulled it from his grasp.

"Someone who would have brought an end to all pirates," I retorted. I stood up and finished dressing and opened the door to find Gibbs with his hand out to knock. "Give 'im a few minutes," I said, shutting the door behind me and walking past.

…………

When the stars came out, Rosy drew me to the side. "What's on ya mind, Abs?" she asked. I shrugged. "Aby…" she sighed.

"Look," I said, "I'm fine, I just want tah make waves soon. I'm gonna head out on m own this time, savvy?" She pierced he lips and nodded.

"Alright, Abs," she said. She held out her arm and we clasped forearms. "May the wind fill your sails," she started.

"And your victims fall," I finished, grinning.

…………

I decided to just go out and do mindless raiding and pillaging to blow of some the confused emotions. I didn't understand why it pointed at Jack. First off, I was my own captain and I bowed to no man. Second, that kind of feeling better is just of the possessive kind and not the other… That can screw up a pirate's career if it's happened to be the second. Thirdly, it didn't make sense. I'd only known him for a few days. Most of the time I was abusing him sexually. I remember thinking, _Aby, you'd better pull yourself together and figure this out…_

…………

Rosy: That explains why—(gets mouth covered by Aby)

Me: You'll spoil the plot!

Aby: (laughs as Rosy struggles)

Jack: Uhh… be sure to come back for the next installment!

Me: WAIT! I may be changing the title of the story. If you have any ideas, please contact me through the reviews! Bye!


	10. Log 10: A New First Mate

Age 21

_Age 21_

_Log 10: A New First Mate_

I left Tortuga shortly after Jack and the Pearl set sail (his crew mentioned something about the Isla de Muerta…), planning just to rape, pillage, and plunder. But on one of these little attacks, I found myself face to face with what I intended to be a prisoner, but turned out to be the younger of Rosy's two younger siblings, Marissa.

We'd been on our second week out to sea when Beth spotted a sloop named Lilly Flower and flying merchant flags. I gave the order to overtake the small vessel, hoping some small gain would come from it. We were flying our own fake flags, using the old technique of faking our innocence and hoisting our true colors at the last second, making our intentions clear all too late. My usual first mate not being present since she insisted she going on Rosy's ship, my girl and second mate Ellen took her place. She stalked the ship and gave commands, working the girls to achieve victory nearly every time, but she wasn't Sage and she was only a temporary replacement.

We overtook the Lilly in little time, planning only to ransack it and be on our way. Instead, they blasted a few cannons at us and I decided then I'd take a few prisoners and destroy the small vessel. We fired a few grape shots and cannons and watched the crew go into panic, rejoicing in the pandemonium it caused. I gave the order and my flag rose up to replace the merchant flags and I felt my heart swell with pride in my ship.

A great, grinning skull was set upon a black background, a red rose blooming in its left eye. Two more roses, much larger in size, were on its left behind it slightly, where two more were barely in front of the skull on its right. On top of the skull sat a beautiful white crown the shape of the ceremonial King of England's. Two sabers, one going through its right eye and the other crossing behind the skull bore the same ceremonial piece as if two other crowns were attached to their tops. To finish the picture, under the skull was a scroll that read "Lady Luck" across it, the only name any ship I ever owned and used as my flagship would ever bare. I couldn't resist the temptation to laugh, pride filling me as my flag waved and forewarned the crew of the Lilly their doom.

I held up my sword and slashed it down, giving the command to board the tiny ship, intending to scout it out before decimating it completely. A few women swung their grapples and flung them to bring the two ships closer together, where a few others prepared my own personal boardwalk. My cannons quickly ceased fire when the enemy crew flew the white flag.

A bright blonde woman stepped up and called out to us, "We yield to ya! Just take what ya want and let us pass!" I stepped up to the railing of my ship.

"Then let us aboard!" I yelled back with the mocking laugh of my crew in the background. The person crossed their arms, obviously angry. They turned and snapped something at someone as my girls slid the boardwalk across. I stepped up and kept a hand on sword, unsure of how they'd react to my presence and my crew's. As soon as I jumped off the walkway, I sized up my captives. "Where is your captain?" I demanded from the small crowd in front of me.

"That way, Miss," a boy said, pointing to the helm. A young woman lazily leaned against the railing in front, a tricorn sitting a top her mane of bright blonde hair and nearly gave me a heart attack. She was the same in hair color with straighter appearance; her nose the same petite size; this girl's neck was long an elegant just like hers; her eyes were the same in shape and almost exactly the same blue shade; even her size was almost exactly the same. From the tip of her tricorn to the heel of her boot, this young woman was a near perfect replica with only slightly rougher features and broader build as my best friend and Co-captain Rosalyn James, family origin of Turner.

"Well I'll be damned to hell thrice-over," I muttered. I glided over and up the stair to this girl, the obvious captain, with her ever watchful gaze piercing me just like Rosy's. It was really unnerving actually.

"Hey, you happen to have a family name of 'Turner'?" I asked abruptly instead of making any demands or ultimatums. Her hard gaze so like Rosy's and even almost identical to Will's twitched to one of shock then back to contempt.

"What's it to ya, hm?" she snapped. "So what if me last name be 'Turner', I don't see a reason you should care." She stood her full height, a few inches under my unnaturally towering height, and stared me square in the face. I crossed my arms and arched an eyebrow.

"Ya got two siblings? A brother and a sister?" I asked, ignoring her attitude. "The latter the eldest of you three?" She narrowed her eyes at me in wary curiosity.

"What's it t'ya?" she nosed. She leaned back on her left foot and if I didn't know any better, I could've sworn I was staring at my best friend in the face.

"I just so happen, Miss Captain," I presumed gracefully by sweeping off my beautiful black-laced and gold-trimmed French-style hat and bowing graciously, "to be Captain Abigail Williams, friends and associate to both Captain Rosalyn James and William Turner." The effect on her was astonishing at the mention of them. I replaced my hat and stared at her agape mouth.

"My sister and brother are in dealin's with _you_?!" she demanded, sailor talk disappearing. "Bloody hell! When I finally meet the two of them, they're going to have to give me one hell of an explanation for never looking for me when Mother died and for _this_!" I laughed hard at that. She definitely was their sister, especially by the way her language cleared up.

"Anyway, Miss," I said, interrupting her fuming, "I'd like to know your name." I glanced down to see the crews of both ships watching us intently after hearing the nice little bit about Rosy and Will. "You all get back to work!" I yelled, point at half the group. "The rest of you get these kind folk from the Lilly over to the Lady Luck on the double!" My crew scattered to do what they were ordered when I heard a sharp intake of breath from the girl in front of me. I turned back and smiled sweetly, the same smile Rosy loathed with a passion.

S her voice strained to keep control, she said, "I'd appreciate it you didn't order my crew around, Abigail." My left eye twitched at being addressed so informally by my full name, but I kept my temper in check. She was sister to my best friend after all.

"_Captain Aby_ will do for now," I said, emphasizing. "I'd appreciate a name any time now." From the way her chest puffed out, I sensed a retort, but the way I tilted my head as if daring her to say it, she let out a rush of air and turned to face away from me.

"Marissa. Marissa Turner." I leaned onto the railing next to her and watched as her ship was ransacked. I smiled as a few of my girls glanced up and had to do a double take at the tomboyish girl next to myself and me; we must have looked just like Rosy and Aby, together on another raiding adventure. I smiled to myself and thought it to be a wonder indeed. I'd managed to run into the three of them in my lifetime in the most unlikely of circumstances, making me wonder if fate was playing a little game with us. I straightened up and crossed my arms.

"Well, Marissa," said, "seeing as you and your crew will now be my prisoners, you have this option: fight me kicking and screaming and getting dragged to your family or," I grinned at her, "you and your crew join me and become pirates. Either way, I will be destroying this vessel in which you attacked me with." Her face fell dramatically as she looked at her boat longingly as I raised my sword to give the command.

…………

It took her a long time to forgive me for destroying it. Her crew told only a little bit about her, but they knew for a fact that was the first vessel that she owned and one of the few things that was hers. Most of her crew quickly signed on with me, not wanting to be stuck in the brig like she was. They worked fairly hard and most of the men that were on the Lily were surprised to see my girls working so hard and doing better than they did.

It wasn't until about two week of sailing did the girl I posted to guard Marissa come running up the lower deck stair that lead to the upper deck. I'd been talking to Ellen about the sail maker's job on mending the mainsail when she ran up to me, slightly out of breath.

"Marissa, she," the girl panted, "wants to talk to you." I looked from her to Ellen who nodded curtly.

"I'll take care of the sail Cap'n," she said. I nodded and ordered the messenger to go about her normal duties and that I'd handle the prisoner. I briskly walked down the steps and over to the ladder that led to the brig. Climbing down, I saw Marissa stand up and try to fix herself up.

She was as stone-faced as her brother when she looked at me. Her eyes were stone-gray, but if I knew Rosy as I did, I'd bet they'd change to blue in a heartbeat. She crossed her arms and looked me up and down more visibly than I did her; she wore a pair of man's breeches, decently, but not the best made, a cream loose fitting shirt with sleeves in the popular bell-shaped style with the tight cuffs at the wrist for men, and beautiful leather boots. On the pallet with a blanket and thin excuse for a pillow sat a faded brown tricorn. I smiled at the thought of her being very much like her sister, but still had her unique flare already.

"Cap'n Aby?" she said. I looked her square in the eye and smiled my wide and doll smile, able to be read in any way you wish.

"Yes, Marissa?" I replied, walking up to the bars and crossing my arms in front. "I heard ya wanted to talk about somethin'?" She nodded and leaned against the bars.

"Look… I know I'm probably gonna regret this, but," she shifted uncomfortably. "I'll… I'll join your crew as long as ya take me to me sister, got it?" She pointed a finger at me and again looked me square in the eye. "I don't want anymore dealings in piracy after that." I nodded and walked over to the doorway where the keys hung on a nail next to it. I would have to speak with Ellen later on how poorly managed these were. I looked up to see a few of my girls peaking through the glass and then dart away. I chuckled at their nosiness.

Turning back, I walked over and said, "You know Marissa, once you're a pirate… You won't turn back." With that said, I unlocked the doorway and opened it for her. "I want you to swear your loyalty to me as your captain until I release you of your duties in front of," I stated loudly, pointing with my thumb behind me to the eavesdroppers, "all of these here witnesses." She stood for a moment, a look of uncertainty. She closed her eyes, then snapped them back open and placed her fist over her heart.

"Ya have me word as a Turner, Cap'n," she grinned, eyes flashing. I grinned back and walked over to the door.

"Good, you can start your duties by reporting to First Mate Ellen and then telling her I said swab the deck."

…………

Never in my life had anyone else I'd met move up in ranks faster than Marissa. In no time at all, she went from swabbing decks to crow's nest to second mate in only another month. The girl took to the pirate life just as I told her she would and enjoyed more than anything raiding other ships.

"Cap'n, I see another sloop comin' in fast to the port side!" she shouted from the helm. I pulled out my spyglass in the direction she'd shouted and sure enough, a small vessel flying Dutch flags was heading straight for us. I grinned my insane grin, only made more frightening by the bright red lipstick I'd put on by a whim. I stepped up the stairs and shouted down to my crew.

"Alright, ladies! How about we get us some more loot, eh?!" My girls pulled out their swords or raised their fists with an uproar of noise. I laughed proudly at them and turned to Marissa. "Ya seem to be apart of the family now, Miss Turner," I said, teasing her with formalities. She wrinkled her face at that.

"Just Marissa, Cap'n," she said, turning the ship more into the direction of the oncoming vessel. "Miss Turner's for me sister, ya know?" I nodded my head and crossed my arms.

"Marissa, how well do ya know a ship and how to sail one?" I asked out of the blue. She glanced at me a bit and raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Decently compared to you, Cap'n, but I know that's not all ya want to know." She looked back at the ocean and sloop heading for us. "I don't know if ya be thinkin' of givin' me another promotion or not, seein' as all there is first mate…" She let the rest of the sentence drift off. I crossed my arms and looked down to see Ellen scolding a couple of girls for not working hard enough.

'Well, if Ellen fails her duties again as she did last time…" I muttered, "you may well get her job…" Marissa pretended not to hear me, but I knew she did by the twitch at the corner of her mouth.

The sloop came up into view and once they saw my stylized version of the Jolly Roger, instantly flew the white flag. My girls let out a cheer and some even began doing a little dance. They did enjoy their times of just ransacking a poor defenseless ship. But this one made me uneasy. As I started toward the deck, a few of the crew whispered and pointed at the cannons and then my ship. I stopped in mid-stride.

"Marissa, tell Ellen when she comes up to be sure and watch those men…" I said, then walked down to the main deck. Ellen ordered the crew to bring over a gang plank and lay it down. Nothing from the other side but eerie silence…

Ellen stepped behind me and grabbed my shoulder, whispering, "Cap'n I smell trickery. May I go first?" I turned and nodded my head to her. She nodded curtly back and yelled, "I'm comin' over to negotiate with your captain!" I snapped my fingers and a girl set down a box for her to step up on.

The moment Ellen's foot touched the gangplank, the Dutch opened fire at us. Instantly, without my needing to command, the sound of my cannons firing greeted my ears as I fell back from the force of the enemy cannons. I quickly scrambled to my feet and shouted orders to take cover or fire back at your stations. Explosions rocked the boats from the close range attacks, but I trusted my ship to outweigh anything they threw at us.

"Ladies! Prepare to board and pillage!!" I shouted, raising my sword up high once I saw the opportunity. Ellen was no where to be found, but there Marissa stood, running around shouting orders for the girls to get their grapples ready for my signal. They seamlessly fell into place under the chain of command. It didn't hurt that Marissa _was_ Rosy's sister, but she did have a commanding presence about her. I turned towards the Dutch ship to see them trying to reinstate the white flag and I looked around at them. Their ship was burning and falling apart around them; there was going to be nothing worth stealing from a burning ship.

I raised my hand and yelled, "Hold back! We're sinkin' her here and now!" A few of the girls shouted complaints quickly squashed by Marissa.

"Ya listen to yer Cap'n and do as your told! Get to the cannons!!" she yelled. My crew sprung into action as we were serenaded by the sound of canon fire and the screams of the dying.

…………

My ship was damaged, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. After taking a head count, we lost only five, but plenty were wounded. Marissa had done more than prove herself worthy of the place of First Mate; all that was left to deal with was Ellen.

She had fallen back from the first cannon blast and knocked her head silly for a few moments, then regained complete consciousness only to go below and hide amongst the barrels. When I asked several of the girls what they saw, they either said they couldn't see her in the smoke or they saw her heading below deck, yelling to listen to my orders. I cracked my knuckles when I heard this the sixth time and the poor girl I was talking to jumped a bit. I summoned her to my cabin along with Marissa.

…………

"I'm being WHAT?!" she yelled. I sat at my table, a map strewn out across it of the Caribbean. My long, glorious hair was down, the famous symbol for my temper or strength of will being at its peak. Marissa had been cleaned up by John, my physician who only ever stayed below deck until needed, reading or playing the cello. I'd given her the choice in getting new clothes but she declined.

"Ellen," I said sternly, "First off, you were only temporary First Mate and originally Second." I looked up at her and quietly told her, "Do well to obey me or be punished. That's an order." I grabbed my compass off the table and studied the direction we were pointing and had a brief flashback of staring at Jack's and seeing it point to him. I shook my head and set it down. Looking up, Ellen still stood there next to calm Marissa, fuming angry. "You are dismissed, Ellen." She gritted her teeth, stood straight, then spun and shoved pass Marissa and out my cabin door.

"Pleasant…" Marissa muttered and I grinned. "Ya mean to say though, I really _am_ first mate now, Cap'n…?" she asked. I nodded to her and leaned back, folding my arms across my chest.

"Aye Marissa, and I think I'll benefit from it." She smiled brightly and puffed out her chest.

"Ya won't be disappointed Cap'n I promise!" she said placing her hand firmly on her table, making her pistol hanging from her hip sway a bit. "I'll be the best damn First Mate ya ever had!" I chuckled.

"Aye, I doubt that. Sage is the best First Mate I've had so far, but I'm sure as a Turner, you'll giver 'er a run for her money," I told her. "Just don't get big headed and be sre to watch out for Ellen now; she's not happy with this new arrangement." Marissa shrugged.

"Woulda," she muttered sarcastically, "never guess…" We both looked at each other and giggled at the thought.

…………

LLD: That's right folks! I posted! Ta da! Please enjoy this little adventure and get used to it! Jack'll be back soon, but how're supposed to keep it fresh if he's in every chapter right? Keep sailing and hold your head high! We're pirates!


	11. Log 11: Tying Up Loose Ends

Age 21

Log 11: Tying up Loose Ends

A few days after putting Marissa in the position of first mate, The crew's mood seemed to lighten up with her in charge. She also was given the duty of quartermaster and even though she could be a bit difficult like her sister, the crew prefered her over Ellen, though no one compared to Sage. I mulled over Ellen's sour mood the past week and her attitude to Marissa and myself. Being demoted to second mate just didn't sit well with her.

I sighed and dropped my piece of eight against my chest. Pulling on my worn sailing boots, I checked myself in the gilded mirror over my vanity table. I wore a loose tunic with tight trousers and a red sash. My hair was down and dishevelled from sleep. I rested my hands on the table and sighed again. Next to my hand was a letter written from my mother; a woman I never quite got along with and was the main reason I became a pirate in the first place. It read:

_Dearest Abigail,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and you settled in properly with a nice gentleman (although I doubt you ever finding a proper husband). I miss you greatly though, and if you were to ever return home, I'd be more than happy to welcome you back._

_Of course, that was not the reason I am writing you. I have terrible news of which may bring you great distress. As you know, your father was devistated and heartbroken to find you gone as we all were. He shortly set sail after returning, intending to find you and bring you home. He would go to a few ports and always return home to see if you were back on your own, only to be dissapointed you were not back._

_On the third time of his return, he fell ill with some unknown disease, but he would always say, "It's my broken heart, Ailean, it's my broken heart..." On the first Monday of the month of April, two weeks after he fell ill, your father passed away. I would love to see you hear to attend the burial, but I understand if you arrive late._

_Please, I love you, being the only daughter I've ever borne your father. I want to see you safe at home where I can keep an eye on you and ensure your future. It was your father's last wish that you returned home, safe and sound. Please write back with when you'll be returning home, will you?_

_With Love,  
Your Mother_

I hadn't looked at this letter since my first voyage as a captain and finding it only brought the same feelings of dread and anguish I felt the first time I read it. Snagging a bottle of rum, I took a swig and went over to the door and kicked it open. Stepping out into the full moon's light, I saw absolutely no one up. It made me smile slightly to see my orders so well obeyed. I walked foreward a bit and looked at the moon itself. It was partially blocked by the crow's nest, on which a lone woman stood gazing out.

Walking over with a little sway in my walk, I grabbed onto the rope, gripped the bottle of rum's neck in my teeth, and started to climb up. Hoisting myself up, i was surprised to see Marissa the one keeping watch. She jumpped when she saw me and swore.

"Jesus christ, Captain!" she said, taking the bottle of rum from my mouth as I clammered up. "You startled me!" She uncorked the bottle and drank deeply from it.

"Well," I teased, straightening myself up, "if you were paying attention, I wouldn't have!" She half-grinned at me and handed back the rum. "By the way, nice change of grammer." She stared at me funny and made a silent "oh". She quickly turned away with her usual smart ass attitude and draped her arms on the railing, leaning on it.

"I dunno what yer talkin' about Cap'n..." she muttered. I stepped next to her and patted her head to have her push it off.

"Mhmm, and I wasn't born a lady," I snipped back. She looked at me with one eyebrow perked up and the other down.

Right, Cap'n," she said. "Ya weren't." I chuckled at her cheek. I drank deeply from the rum and leaned next to her.

"What're you doing up here anyway?" I asked, looking out with her. Glancing back, I saw a her sleeve was rolled up and a scab was drawn across her forearm. Nodding my head towards it, I said, "Oi, where'd ya get that? It's pretty new." Marissa lifted her arm, looked at it and shrugged it off.

"Somethin' ya girl Sam gave me to "put me in me place"." She chuckled. "Guess me attitude in the brig got me that..." I tilted my head to the side.

"Your attitude?" I asked. according to Marissa, after her seemingly "relaxed" surrender, she raised hell in the brig. lockpicking, trying to kick down the bars and the door and yelling all the while. The only reason I never heard her yelling was because she was at the other end of the ship. Plus, either Sam failed to report to Ellen on her behaivor or Ellen never said a word to me. Either way, Marissa took a beating and I intended to speak with Sam on it.

Finishing the last of the rum, I said goodnight and walked over to the ropes leading down. She grabbed my arm and steadied me a bit.

"Captain, are you alright?" she said. I raised my brow and held up the empty bottle. "Other than being drunk, I mean."

I nodded my head and lowered my feet onto the ropes and said, "Aye, Marissa, I'm as good as any pirate can be with no family of me own." As I climbed down slower this time to avoid accident, I questioned myself what caused me to say that. It's not like I desired to have a family persay, with a husband and children and all that; it must've been finding the letter from my mother and thinking of my father.

I jumpped down and walked into my cabin and untied my sash, then pulled off my boots. Pulling my necklace off, I held it up and twirled it in circles. I thought back to the night I let curiousity take over and I looked at Jack's compass. A shiver went down my spine as my logic connected my little comment to Marissa and that minor event. I tossed the necklace onto my vanity table and pulled a spare bottle of beer and another of rum; I intended to drink myself into a dreamless sleep and succeeded quite while since I'd already had god knows how much rum after finding the stupid letter.

...

I groaned threw the empty bottle at whoever opened my door and spilled that Godforsaken sunlight into my room. A woman cursed along with myself as the glass shattered everywhere. I turned over and mumble something about letting me sleep off the hang-over. The door shut, but whoever it was stayed inside because I heard a boot scraping across the floor against the glass.

"Cap'n Aby," Marissa softly said, "We really need ya right now. Ellen's been caught tryin' to make off with some spoils it seems..." I lay there for a few seconds, shocked and unable to comprehend what my first mate just told me. I slowly turned over and squinted at Marissa in her tricorn. Her face was set in a serious stone-cold attitude, much unlike her usual smiling and playful manner.

Sitting up, I mumbled, "What the bloody hell did you just say, Marissa?" She reapted herself and I stumbled up and out of bed. "Get me a bottle of rum, mix it with water and bring it 'ere..." I shoved my boots on and struggled to stand right.

"Um... Why Cap'n, if ya don't mine me askin'?" she said, backing to the doorway.

"It'll," I explained, tying a different sash than the night before around my waist, "clear up this headache a bit. Oh, throw in some mint?" She looked at me like I was crazy but nodded, said "Aye" and left me to struggle with getting my wardrobe open.

...

After finishing the solution and eating some hard tack, I felt my senses clearing up and stepped on deck. Dressed in my blue coat with black and gold trimming, my admiral's hat matched beautifully and stood out amongst my dirty and tough crew. Ellen was held between two girls and glared at me with utter contempt. She looked beaten and caged as if she were some exotic and wild animal trying to escape with her hair so unusually unkept. Her skin was bruised and filthier than I'd ever seen, a sign my girls hadn't been kind to her.

I walked up to her and crossed my arms in front, looking down at her. She spit at my boot and shook my head.

"Why, Ellen?" I said softly soonly she could hear. "Why'd ya have to turn against me?"

"Because you used me and replaced me, bitch!" she yelled, not sparing me the same curtousy that I did her. I backhanded her hard enough to make her bleed.

"Shut it, wench!" I yelled back. To the other girls, I said, "Lock 'er up. I'll give 'er to Rosy's men when we see them next." I turned and started off, then stopped in midstride. Turning slowly on my heel, there was no smile on my face, not even a hint of the headache. I stepped once towards her and grabbed her throat.

"You failed to give me proper updates on my captives recently," spat in her face. "You can rot for that." I squeased hard, making her choke then let go and whipped aroudn to my crew. "Any dissobeying my commands or the commands of Marissa willbe punished by ten lashes and a trip to the brig! Now, get back to sailing! We make for Tortuga where we'll rest for a month!" The crew scrambled to their duties as Ellen yelled and fought against her subduers. Marissa slowly edged up to me and gripped my arm.

"Cap'n," she said, "Get yer arse in bed and get over that headache. This excitments makin' it worse and we don't need ya out of commision long." I chuckled a bit. She could be so like her sister. She pulled me to my cabin and practically shoved me inside. "Get some rest, Aby." Shutting the door, I turned and collapsed on my bed, too tired to care and my head hurting too much from the strain of dealing with Ellen.

...

Author: Yes everyone! I HAVE written another chapter and I'm already in the process of another chapter that's a little ahead of what's to come! As a reward for reading this and sitting through my annoying lack updating, here's a preview:

_Picking up the jewel gently, I said, "Where did you get this? It's seems awefully expensive, even for YOU..." She remained silent, so I yanked it off of her neck. She screamed into the gag and struggled more fevorently. "Sorry darling it's mine now." Marissa smacked her across the back of her head, making her whimper._

_"Marissa, lock her up," I ordered and quickly walked out the door..._

_As soon as the plunder was devided evenly, I hurried to my cabin and locked the doors. I quickly pulled the curtains in front of the windows to everything and lit my lamp. I was excited beyond anything I'd ever expirienced in my life. If I held in my hands what I thought I did, my ship, the Lady Luck, would become the greatest ship and I the most notorious pirate to ever sail the Spanish Main and even possibly, hopefully, the world..._

_I went to put it on, but hesitated. It was said, the wearer of the Tear of the Ocean was said to expirience unimaginable sorrow. I looked at it and studied it again. Was it really so important I wear and use it now? No, I would wait and speak to the one person I know could explain this a little better without the wive's tales..._

Keep reading and looking out for this tidbit in future chapters to come! -LLD


End file.
